There are numerous systems for transporting objects which require protection, for example, valuables such as coins and banknotes, valuable papers, other valuable objects such as precious metals and precious stones, and documents to be kept secret.
The secure handling of large quantities of banknotes requires particular attention. Special strong boxes are increasingly being used, which are designed for the purpose of receiving individual banknotes or bundles of banknotes. A known safe 200 is shown in a schematic view in FIG. 1, which comprises a banknote intake 202. Individual banknotes 1 may be drawn into the safe 200 through the banknote intake 202, checked and detected with respect to value as they are drawn in, for example. In FIG. 1, a situation is shown in which a banknote 1 is currently being drawn in. The safe 200 may have a display 203 to display, for example, processing-related information, such as, the total value of drawn-in banknotes 1. One or more cash boxes 201 may be seated in the interior of the safe 200. In the example shown in FIG. 1, one cash box 201 may be seen in the interior of the safe 200. The banknotes 1 arrive in the cash box 201 after being drawn in from the top. From time to time, or if the cash box 201 is full, a money transporter may unlock and open a door 204 of the safe 200 to remove the entire cash box 201 together with the banknotes 1 contained therein.
A schematic view of a known cash box 201 is shown in FIG. 2. A handling mechanism 205 is typically provided in the upper area of the cash box 201, which transfers banknotes 1 that are received from above (as schematically indicated by the arrow P1), into the interior of a banknote bag 130. The banknote bag 130 hangs on a frame 120. Banknotes 1 reach the banknote bag 130 through a banknote opening 121 provided in the frame.
The safe 200, together with the cash box 201 and the banknote bag 130 and frame 120, forms a security system, which is used to protect the owners or possessors of the banknotes 1 from misuse or from pilferage of the banknotes 1. For this purpose, for example, the banknotes 1 may be checked and counted as they are drawn in. The count may be stored or transmitted to a server via a communication connection, for example. The cash box 201 may contain a pressure system having a gas cartridge, for example, to discharge a liquid (e.g., ink), if the safe 200 and/or the cash box 201 are manipulated. This system thus damages, marks, or destroys the banknotes 1 that are present in the cash box 201 using the previously mentioned liquid.
Overall, a closed loop may thus be implemented, in which all individual elements or components and all substeps are monitored and/or secured.
In previous solutions, rigid and liquid-tight plastic bags are used as the banknote bags 130. For the previously mentioned liquid to be able to reach the banknotes 1, a complex melting device must be used, which first melts the plastic bag before pressurized liquid can reach the banknotes 1. This approach is complex and susceptible to failure. In addition, it allows certain forms of manipulations, which could allow unauthorized persons to protect at least a part of the banknotes 1 from devaluation by the liquid.
It is a further disadvantage of prior solutions that the plastic bag together with the frame 120 form a complex functional unit, which is costly and susceptible to failure. In addition, this functional unit is designed so that the plastic bag must be destroyed to remove the banknotes 1 and the entire functional unit, together with the frame, must be discarded.